This Amazing Place
by LittleLauren
Summary: In the Deathly Hallows, Harry meets Dumbledore is a sorta limbo, which Harry recognizes as the Kings Cross Station. Well, when Severus Snape is attacked by Nagini, what if he goes to his version of limbo? What if who greets him is a long lost friend or a sworn enemy? Will he ever get the closure to move on?


This Amazing Place

By: LittleLauren:]

Severus Snape woke up panting, his eyes closed. His hand involuntarily went up to feel his face and neck. _That's funny… there are no snakebites_, thought Severus, curiously. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a radiant sun and a bright blue sky. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the familiar-looking setting.

The man sat up and realized he was not in the Shrieking Shack or Hogwarts at all. He did not see a castle or blood or bodies lying around. There were trees around. Maybe he was in the Forbidden Forest? _Preposterous_, Severus answered himself. _The Forest is never this pristine._

Everything around him seemed to appear more vividly in color: the sky was bluer than blue, the trees and grass were greener than green, and his skin seemed to glow. Wind was blowing swiftly throughout the place, and it seemed the wind went though him, like he wasn't even there.

He stood up fully, realizing that his usual black clothing was a bright, glowing white. This perplexed him further as he walked forward, looking for someone to explain where he was… what he was doing here…

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a blur of someone swaying on a swing. A girl with long, red hair was facing the opposite way of Severus. He walked closer tentatively. Once he got close enough to make clear of this person, he furrowed his brow, shock eminent on his face. _It can't be…_

"I believe it can," said the girl. She stood up and turned around to reveal Lily Evans, the love of his life. She was a vision beyond compare: her red hair gently flowing in the wind, her thin lips in a calming smile, and her eyes… Oh, her eyes… were the same dazzling emerald green that Severus remembered so dearly.

"This is a dream," Severus said out loud, but was shocked to hear his own voice. It was younger-sounding and gentle, like how it was when he was a student at Hogwarts.

Lily giggled and said, "I'm afraid not." Noticing Severus's confusion, Lily held out her hand and said, "Let's walk."

Severus took Lily's hand, smiling slightly.

Lily breathed in the crystal clear air and sighed contently. "Your place is amazing, don't you think?"

Severus looked even more confused than before. "My place?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Mine was similar, but it had a sea side. I love the sea."

"Why am I here?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"How should I know?"

"Use your brain, Sev." She stopped at a cliff side.

Looking down, Severus expected to see a rocking shore. However, what he actually saw was Hogwarts castle down below. It was dark and horrendous with lights flying everywhere and bits of castle crumbling down.

"I was just there…" whispered Severus. He continued to look down at the scene, worry beginning to creep up on him. "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be down there!"

"We're already there," she replied softly. "We are always there. These people are fighting the same cause that we died for: justice… freedom… love…" She trailed on into silence.

Suddenly, Severus gasped inwardly, shock coursing through him. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Lily looked at him with sadness. "Yes."

Severus closed his eyes, trying to accept the fact that he was no longer living. "Then what is this? Why haven't I… moved on?"

"You are. It'll just take you a while to realize it. That's what happened with me."

"But I can't be dead."

Lily gave a haughty chuckle. "You were bitten by that snake countless times. It's a wonder you didn't die instantly."

"There was something I had to do," said Severus, trying to recall what that something was.

Lily made Severus look at her. "You protected my son. You gave him the information to survive, and to stop that monstrous demon."

"I gave him my memories," he recalled. "All of them." He suddenly felt ashamed that he had given Potter such private information.

"You were dying," Lily consoled him, putting an arm on his shoulder. Severus looked down at the chaos below, still listening to his old friend. "There was nothing that you could do. Harry deserves to know the truth anyway."

"Harry…" he muttered. "I've done so much for him, Lily. I put my life in danger for him countless times. I died for him."

"But you didn't really do all those things because of him, did you, Sev?" she said. Despite Severus's embarrassment, Lily went on to say, "I know. I know everything, and there is nothing to be ashamed of." She raised her hand to touch Severus's face gently, which made Severus look into her mesmerizing green eyes. Before he knew it, Lily kissed him gently on the lips, something Severus had wanted all of his life. They parted, and Lily whispered, "Thank you."

Severus smiled.

"Lily?" said a voice behind the pair. They both turned around to see a young James Potter at the scene. "What's going on here?"

Severus's face faltered.

"It seems that Sev here was thinking of you when I kissed him."

Severus's eyes widened. "I most certainly did not!"

"You most certainly didn't kiss her or think of me? Because we all know, I'm on everyone's mind."

"Oh, shut up, James," smiled Lily.

James walked up to the poor man, and quietly said, "I know about your feelings for Lily. As a matter of fact, I knew you had feelings for her when we first started Hogwarts, and I was jealous of the attention she was giving to you and not me. But that doesn't mean I had an excuse for the way I acted. I'm deeply sorry, Severus. And thank you for looking after our son."

Severus had to do a double take because he did not believe what he was hearing. "Is this a joke?"

"You'd think it was, but no," replied James with a smile. "I have a lot of respect for you, good man. You're alright."

James stuck out his hand, waiting for Severus to shake it. However, Severus was very frightened. The girl of his dreams kissed him, and his sworn enemy is trying to make amends. He looked down at the battle scene again. This time, he saw everyone surrounding Harry and Voldemort, who were both circling each other for a final showdown. Time really does fly when you are dead. They must've been circling each other for hours it seemed, until they both raised their wands. Voldemort undoubtedly used the Killing Curse and Harry surprisingly used what looked like Expelliarmus. What was even more curious was the fact that Voldemort was the one to fall, not Harry. Harry must've trusted what Severus's memories had to offer. The three of them sighed and smiled to themselves.

"It's over," whispered Severus.

All of a sudden, there was a ripple in this lovely place, in which a black hole formed and it began to suck everything in it. The trees were beginning to uproot, the sky was a putrid black, and the wind began to blow at warped speed. Severus seemed to be taken by the wind and start to be pulled toward the ripple.

"Severus, please," called Lily, who seemed to be staying where she was without a struggle, along with James. "You're not like Tom. You are good! You can be happy with us!"

"Just take my hand!" James bellowed over the wind, outstretching his hand.

With just a moment to spare, Severus grabbed hold of James. As James pulled, the ripple in the air began to subdue until it completely vanquished. The three of them looked at where the ripple previously resided.

"What was that?" Severus breathed heavily.

"Voldemort," said Lily simply.

James continued. "He reminded you of some regrets and hopelessness. But you've done the right thing." He indicated to their hands still together.

Severus stared at this remarkable moment, and smiled. "I never thought death would be this wonderful."

James shrugged. "Eh, you get used to it."

They all chuckled.

"Where do I go now?" Severus said.

James and Lily looked up at the sun and said, "On."

And without explaining it, without even realizing it, Severus understood. He will go on.

END.


End file.
